Horror in Konoha Gakuen
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Karena ada acara uji nyali saat Sasuke dan Naruto masih SMP,, mereka bedua menjadi vampire karena suatu kejadian... kejadian apa itu sampai membuat mereka berdua menjadi vampire? kalian bisa buka aja di fic ini ...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Author : NwK

**Flashback**

Saat itu, dimana Sasuke masih kelas 1 SMP di Konoha School. Pernah diadakan camping di sekolahannya dengan alasan uji nyali, padahal mungkin saja itu keinginan kakak kelasnya pada seluruh murid baru.

Memulai Kejadian :

"Sasuke tolong antar aku ke air ya." Pinta Naruto sambil memegang bagian depan kemaluannya.

"Kau sendiri saja, sekarang akan ada pengarahan murid." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ish! Ayo antar aku! Sebentar saja!" desak Naruto dengan bisikan.

Karena kasian melihat temannya seperti itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Naruto buang air kecil di toilet sekolahan.

.

.

"Sasuke kau tahu dimana toilet?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau baka! Sudah jelas kita berdua baru disini! Harusnya tadi kau minta antar dengan kakak kelas saja, bukan denganku! Sekarang kita berdua tersesat disekolahan yang halamannya sangat luas Naruto!" jelas Sasuke sedikit panik karena mereka berdua terus berkeliling disekitar Konoha School dan tidak menemukan toilet yang dicari.

"Jadi bagaimana kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto gusar.

"..." Sasuke panik juga ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat.

"KYAAA Sasuke siapa dia?" pekik Naruto tertahan saat melihat sesosok mendekatinya, kelihatannya dia itu seperti perempuan.

"Diam Naruto!" kata Sasuke berbisik.

"Dia mendekat Sasuke!" pekik Naruto lagi.

"Iya aku tahu." Balas Sasuke masih tetap dengan bisikan.

Semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat.

Sasuke langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

"LARI!" perintah Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto, saat sosok itu mendekat dan menunjukan wujud aslinya yaitu wanita bertaring dan berambut hitam yang sangat pekat.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab ajakan Sasuke.

"Ayo!" seret Sasuke, tapi karena Naruto masih tetap diam Sasuke mencoba melihat kearah bawah Naruto.

Rupanya Naruto sedang mengeluarkan air kencingnya karena tidak tahan dan takut melihat sosok didepannya.

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA LARI!" kata wanita bertaring itu sambil membawa tangan Naruto.

Karena bingung akhirnya Sasuke juga menarik tangan Naruto.

"DIAM KAU! KALAU KAU INGIN SELAMAT LARI DARI SINI! BIAR ANAK INI SAJA YANG MENJADI MAKANAN KU!" jelas wanita itu berteriak tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, gantikan denganku atau bawa aku juga!" tantang Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!" katanya lalu mengambil tangan Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dan langusung menghilang seiring berjalannya cahaya.

.

.

"Sasuke gomen, gara-gara aku sekarang kau terlibat bersamaku disini." Lirih Naruto karena tangan mereka sedang di ikat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS MEMBERIKAN DARAH KALIAN!" kata wanita itu.

...

"Arrrgghhh!" kata Naruto dengan Sasuke bersamaan berteriak ketika dirasanya sebuah gigi taring menancap dilehernya.

.

.

"Gomen, aku melakukan ini karena aku juga manusia seperti kalian yang hidup sendirian." Jelas wanita itu setelah melihat mangsanya mati. "Tapi kalian akan kembali hidup 3 hari lagi walaupun ...

Dari bangsa vampire." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki sedang dalam duka, ketika mendapati anggota keluarga mereka ada yang menghilang.

"Bagaimana ini Kushina-_chan_? Anak kita berdua menghilang." Tanya Mikoto sambil memeluk Ibu dari Naruto.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Mikoto-_chan_." Jawab Kushina sambil membalas pelukan Mikoto.

Pihak sekolah sudah mencari keberadaan kedua anak itu, tapi tidak ditemukan juga. Hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke dianggap sudah meninggal dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kembali tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya disamping Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu temannya.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto akhirnya Naruto sadar juga.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Naruto yang masih linglung.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke.

Tapi setelah kesadaran keduanya penuh, Sasuke dan Naruto baru menyadari kalau mereka di sekolahan.

"Kita disekolah Sasuke! Apa kita ketiduran disini? Tapi sepertinya aku bermimpi aneh." Jelas Naruto.

"Itu bukan mimpi Baka! Itu kenyataan, kau tahu lihatlah di kaca yang ada diranselmu. Lihat bagian leher kita yang terdapat seperti sebuah gigi!" jelas Sasuke.

Tapi karena ia juga penasaran, Sasuke juga mengambil kaca dari dalam ranselnya.

"KYYAAA!" Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Rupanya di gigi mereka terdapat perubahan, yaitu gigi taring yang tampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke tak kalah paniknya.

Karena keadaan sekarang, sikap Uchiha nya hancur sudah. Naruto sudah pernah melihat Sasuke kalang kabut dan kepanikan karena hal ini.

Tiba-tiba wanita yang malam pernah menemuinya itu, sekarang kembali lagi menemuinya tetapi dengan keadaan seperti manusia biasa.

"Kau vampire?" tebak Naruto saat wanita itu mendekat.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku vampire. Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah jimat agar kalian bisa hidup layaknya manusia walau kalian akan hidup selamanya karena kalian sekarang vampire. Oh, iya namaku Hana." Jelas wanita itu dengan tersenyum lembut sambil menyodorkan 2 buah cincin pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Buru-buru Sasuke dan Naruto mengambilnya. Naruto mengambil cincin yang bermata kuning tapi emas, dan Sasuke mengambil cincin bermata biru tua dengan mas putih.

Setelah memasangkan di jari masing-masing Sasuke dan Naruto segera mengambil kaca yang berada didalam tasnya.

"Haah akhirnya..." ucap keduanya berbarengan ketika mendapati dirinya kembali menjadi manusia biasa.

"Cincin ini bisa menjadikan kalian seperti manusia, tapi hanya disiang hari tepatnya sampai jam 5 sore." Jelas Hana.

"Begitu ya..." kata Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa alasanmu menjadikan kami vampire?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ya... sebenarnya karena aku kesepian, aku juga pernah menjadi seorang manusia dan meninggal disekolahan tepatnya sekolah ini. Maka dari itu aku akan mencari satu korban di sekolah ini tiap 10 tahun sekali, dan kebetulan sekarang bagian kalian. Beruntung lah kalian, karena aku menghidupkan kembali kalian, tidak seperti ku yang harus menunggu seorang vampire yang berbaik hati menghidupkan aku kembali. Dan itu tidak lah sebentar. Sejak 10 tahun kebelakang aku terus menunggu seseorang yang akan menghidupkan aku kembali, dan ternyata ada juga vampire yang berbaik hati berbuat itu padaku. Tapi saat aku kembali ke rumah ternyata orang-orang dirumahku sudah tidak mengganggap aku ada, jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam di dunia lain dan mencari korban baru. Satu lagi, sebelum itu aku pernah mencuri 3 cincin yang diyakini sebagai jimat untuk berubah menjadi manusia, dan saat ini dua cincin untuk kalian dan satu cincin untukku. Jadi aku ingin kalian berdua hidup layaknya manusia biasa, pulanglah kerumah kalian. Tapi aku titip, jangan ada yang bicara bahwa kalian bukan manusia, dan kalian harus menjaga emosi agar gigi taringmu tidak tumbuh memanjang, kalian bisa membunuh manusia hanya dengan melihatnya." Jelas Hana panjang lebar.

"Hehehe... kalau begitu kami berdua pamit pulang." Kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Aku juga." Pamit Sasuke.

"Iya, semoga kalian semangat. Dan ingat satu hal setiap kau merasa haus akan darah, minumlah darah pada orang yang terluka agar orang itu tidak mencurigai kalian." Jelas Hana lagi.

"Baiklah." Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dan mereka berdua segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Minato-_kun_ sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto." Jelas Kushina berbinar.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Jawab Minato.

Saat Kushina dan Minato melihat ke pintu depan, betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua ketika mendapati Naruto didepan matanya.

"Kemana saja kau Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil memeluk anaknya penuh kerinduan.

"Kemana saja kau nak?" tanya Kushina bergiliran memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tersesat." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus selalu diantar kalau kau akan pergi ke sekolah. Atau kau akan Tou-_san_ kasih sebuah motor sport agar kau bisa pergi kesekolah tanpa terlambat." Tawar Minato pada anaknya.

Naruto memeluk Minato penuh rasa bahagia. "Arigatou Tou-_san_, Kaa-_chan_." Kata Naruto tulus.

.

.

Berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke, saat ia masuk kedalam rumah ternyata orang tuanya termasuk kakaknya sudah pindah ke Otogakure meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Dan orang tuanya menancapkan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Rumah Ini Dijual'. Saat melihat papan itu, buru-buru Sasuke mencabutnya.

"Ini jangan sampai terjadi." Gumam Sasuke, ia langsung memasuki rumahnya.

Diluar dugaan rumah yang disebut dijual ini masih tidak ada bedanya, mobil masih didalam garasi dan kamar-kamar juga tidak ada yang kurang.

'Sepertinya Kaa-_chan_ sengaja melakukan ini agar ia dapat mengenangku.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sasuke jalani saja kehidupannya sekarang. Walaupun banyak harta kalau tidak ada orangnya Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri.

Hanya 3 mobil, tas-tas Kaa-_chan_ nya, dan baju-baju keluarga masing-masing yang dibawanya.

"Dasar." Gerutu Sasuke.

Dan sekarang sampai kedepan Sasuke akan berjuang hidup sendirian. Tenang saja, menjadi seorang vampire tak akan haus karena ia akan mengalami masa itu ketika sudah 20 tahun lamanya, dan sekarang ia masih berusia 14 tahun. Jadi tenang saja masih ada 6 tahun lagi menunggunya.

.

.

**End Of Flashback**

Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha International High School (Konoha Gakuen). Ia sekarang akan menginjak kelas 11 di kelas 11-A.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke turun dari mobilnya.

Sasuke menorehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu." Kata Naruto bangga.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman.

"Oh, iya. Ini Hinata Hyuuga kekasih baruku, HEHE dan Hinata ini Sasuke Uchiha sabahatku dari SMP." Naruto sedikit memberikan senyum cengiran ketika memperkenalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sa-salam kenal ju-juga Sasuke-_san_." Kata Hinata sopan.

"Tak perlu berbungkuk badan pada si Teme! Bahkan, dia tidak pernah menyuruh kekasihnya seperti itu." Gerutu Naruto sekaligus menggoda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih sepertimu Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"HAHAHA aku bercanda, ya aku pikir Hinata-_chan_ adalah kekasihku yang terakhir." Kata Naruto terkekeh.

"Maksud Naruto-_kun_ apa?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan mungkin." Naruto tertegun karena terjebak oleh ucapannya sendiri.

"Dasar Baka Dobe, jaga mulutmu!" gerutu Sasuke pelan.

"Iya.." Naruto hanya mengangguk karena merasa salah.

"..." Sasuke diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sasuke lihatlah, gadis-gadis itu yang mendekat kesini! Demi Kami-_sama_ mereka mengincar perhatianmu Teme!" goda Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Diam!" ketus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang." Kata Naruto dan langsung melenggang pergi dengan Hinata yang berada disisinya.

'Baka Dobe bukannya menghentikan aksi gila ini, dia malah pergi tak mau tau.' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lihatlah aku." Pekik beberapa gadis berbarengan mencoba mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang lurus pada jalan, dan tidak memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saat Sasuke sedang berjalan ditengah keramaian ia menubruk seseorang.

"KYYAAA!" jerit gadis yang ditabrak Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke menangkap gadis yang berada didepannya.

"..." Sasuke dan gadis itu sama-sama bungkam ketika melihat kesempurnaan lawan jenisnya masing-masing.

"A..ah gomen, aku menghalangi jalanmu." Ucap gadis itu membungkuk.

"Hn. Tak apa, aku yang menabrakmu." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"KYYAAA Sasuke-_kun_ baik sekali." Ucap beberapa siswi kagum.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata gadis itu kikuk.

"Aku juga." Sasuke menjawab perkataan gadis itu.

Mereka berdua langsung mengambil langkah yang ber arah berbeda dari masing-masing kelas.

.

"Haah haah haah... Kyyaa tampan sekali cowok itu." Ucap gadis yang tadi ditabrak Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya Sakura?" tanya gadis beramput cream pada sahabatnya yang tadi ditabrak Sasuke.

"Tidak secepat itu, aku hanya mengaguminya, Ino." Jawab Sakura pada sahabatnya Ino yang mempunyai rambut berwarna cream.

.

"Gadis itu sedang membicarakanku." Gumam Sasuke saat sampai dikelas dan duduk didekat bangku Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis, dan tanpa sadar aku masih memikirkannya hingga aku bisa tau sedang apa dia sekarang." Jelas Sasuke.

"Wahhh siapa gadis itu? Pasti kau melihat langsung kemata nya ya?" tebak Naruto, karena vampire bisa membaca pikiran sampai akhir hanya dengan melihat di matanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau masih sadar dan tidak berniat untuk memakannya." Do'a Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke tersindir.

"Aku bukan yang seperti itu Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja Teme." Naruto kembali tertawa.

.

.

TENG TENG

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, seluruh murid pergi menuju kantin. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak menyukai makanan.

"Teme kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran karena Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan ketaman." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku kira kau akan ke toilet atau ke kantin." Canda Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke memberikan _deatglare_ nya.

"Baik-baik aku menyerah." Kata Naruto lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera pergi menuju taman sekolahnya yang luas.

.

Saat berada dibawah pohon Sakura yang berada ditaman sekolah yang sepi, Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon itu. Saat ia tengah duduk, Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat.

Saat ia menoreh ke belakang, ternyata Sakura. Gadis yang tadi pagi ditabraknya itu sekarang berjalan kearahnya.

Buru-buru Sasuke naik ke batang pohon dan duduk di dahannya yang besar.

Terdengar samar-samar suara gadis itu yang tampaknya sedang marah.

"Aku tidak mau jadi model lagi Kaa-_chan_! Aku akan fokus disekolah!" jelas Sakura sambil memegang HP nya.

"..."

"Tapi bisakah Kaa-_chan_ tidak memaksakan ketidak mauanku?"

"..."

"Sampai manapun Kaa-_chan_ memohonku dan membujukku dengan segala, aku tak akan mau karena aku akan fokus pada sekolah!" jelas Sakura lagi.

"..."

"APA? Ja-jadi Kaa-_chan_ menyuruhku menjadi model kembali agar aku menemukan kekasih? Menyedihkan, padahal aku sudah mempunyai pilihan." Goda Sakura pada Ibunya disebrang telepon HP nya.

"..."

"Ya dia tampan, aku mengenalnya karena tadi aku bertabrakan dengan-"

BRUK

Sasuke turun dari atas pohon karena tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan gadis itu.

"... nya." Terus Sakura sambil langsung memencet tombol merah di HP nya untuk mengakhiri sambungan.

...

"Ka-kau sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pohon Sakura.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab petanyaan Sakura. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi karena memang sekarang ia merasa malu dan gugup.

"Hey kau!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Jawab aku!" lanjut Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Iya aku kan menanyakan padamu, sejak kapan kau berada di atas pohon itu?" tanya Sakura mengulang dengan sabar.

"Sejak tadi sekali." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ja-jadi kau menguping?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk malas.

"HAAA ... a-apa ka-kau?" Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku?" tebak Sasuke karena ia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Iya aku tahu." Jawa Sasuke tetap santai.

Sakura langsung menganga sambil melihat kearah lain.

'Kami-_sama_ bagaimana ini? Aku harus bicara apa dengannya? Dan bagaimana dengan Kaa-_chan_ yang menuntutku untuk berpacaran dengannya?' tanya Sakura pada Tuhan nya.

"Apa kau kesulitan soal pacar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Emmm... iya." Jawab Sakura malu.

"Hn." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

'Hah aku kira dia akan menembakku atau apa, eh dia malah pergi saja dengan mudahnya.' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Asal kau tahu, tak mudah bagimu bila ingin bersamaku Sakura." Kata Sasuke dan kembali berbalik kearah depannya.

"APA? Dia mendengar isi hatiku? Masa iya?" gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba lagi.

"Kau ini akan pergi atau tidak sih?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya karena merasa kesal.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku akan ke kelas." Jawab Sasuke dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Saat sudah sampai dibawah, Sasuke segera menggunakan kekuatannya yaitu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Eh kau yang tadi, aku belum tahu namamu!" jerit Sakura seperti kesetanan.

Untung saja keadaan taman sekolahan sedang sepi.

Karena kesal Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Saat melewati toilet pria Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke.

"Bingo! Kesempatan untukku." Kata Sakura langsung berjalan kearah Sasuke.

Seorang vampire bila merasakan perasaan pada lawan jenisnya, ia akan merasakan sakit didalam badannya yang luar biasa sampai membuatnya lemas.

"Hey kau!" kata Sakura sambil mendekat.

'Tuhan, kenapa ia mengikutiku sampai disini?' gerutu Sasuke mencoba untuk terlihat kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn? Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Haha... akhirnya kau bicara, kita kan belum tahu nama terlebih aku yang belum tahu namamu." Jelas Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Kita bisa berkenalan nanti lagi." Pinta Sasuke terdengar memelas.

"Tidak bisa, kenapa juga denganmu?" desak Sakura.

"Baiklah, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang kau bisa pergi!" ketus Sasuke.

"Tak semudah itu, aku ingin tahu dulu kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan melihat kesini! Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa kau berada di toilet pria sih?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyentak.

"Untuk berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tak yakin, memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau aku melihatmu sih?" tanya Sakura menggerutu.

'Apakah aku harus memberitahukan pada gadis ini. Tidak, aku bisa ketahuan.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera meminta bantuan Naruto dengan batinnya untuk mengantarkan cincin yang berada didalam tasnya.

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendatangi toilet laki-laki.

"Eh? Siapa kau kenapa kau berada di toilet laki-laki?" tanya Naruto sengaja.

"Errrr... aku sedang berkenalan dengannya." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Oh, kalau begitu ini cincin mu Teme! Aku menemukannya diluar, lain kali hati-hati!" setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam toilet.

Saat sudah memakai cincin, gigi taring Sasuke kembali seperti gigi biasa lagi. Gigi ini akan muncul bila Sasuke berada ditempat yang gelap.

"Mau apa kau tadi?" tanya Sasuke langsung menatap mata Sakura.

"Hehe,,, iya aku ingin tahu tentangmu lebih jauh tak apa?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Untuk apa? Apa untungnya untukmu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Yah untungnya, aku menjadi tahu tentang idola sekolah." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Jadi kau bertahan disini bersamaku hanya untuk menanyaiku lebih lanjut?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sakura mundur sampai badannya menabrak pintu yang dikunci.

"..." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura untuk menakutinya.

Tapi yang terjadi malah ...

CUUUPPP

Sakura mencium lebih dulu bibir Sasuke.

"Kau lama." Gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun mendapat perlakuan Sakura. Badannya serasa melemas kembali walaupun sekarang ia sedang memakai cincin.

"Kau kenapa lagi Sasuke? Apakah kau akan merasa lemas bila berdekatan dengan gadis terlebih aku?" tebak Sakura.

"Diam kau." Ringis Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi panik sendiri. "Emmm... kau mau ke UKS?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba membopong Sasuke.

"Pergilah sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran." Kata Sasuke mencoba tetap sadar akan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat buruk?" desak Sakura.

"Kalau kau mendekat akan aku cium kau!" ancam Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya, Sakura memang menginginkan ciuman Sasuke sehingga sekarang Sasuke lah yang mencoba untuk mundur.

"Kenapa? Kau memang lemah akan ciuman tuan." Tantang Sakura.

"Arrrggghhh,,, Naruto kemana kau?" kata Sasuke mulai gusar.

Tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersentak ketika mendapati Naruto yang dipinta Sasuke sudah ada didepannya.

"Tolong bawa gadis ini keluar." Pinta Sasuke lemas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan keluar, aku ingin menemaninya! Dia sakit!" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak dia tdak sakit, jadi ayo kita keluar saja." Kata Naruto lembut.

"Tak akan, aku mohon! Siapa namamu... Nar-Nato?" kata Sakura memelas.

"Naruto!" tegas Naruto merasa jengkel.

"Tidak." Saking nekat Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Arrrggghhhh!" pekik Sasuke karena ia merasa lebih lemas.

"Sakura cepat kita pergi!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh? KYAA" Sakura memekik ketika melihat Sasuke yang memegang kepalanya erat.

"Ayo PERGI!" Naruto mencoba menyeret Sakura yang masih tetap dengan posisinya.

"Dia sakit Naruto!" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelaku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengenang air mata.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau turuti saja perintah Naruto agar kau selamat." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan keluar, tapi aku akan menjenguk mu lagi nanti." Jelas Sakura bersikukuh.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo!" kata Naruto langsung memegang tangan Sasuke.

'Sasuke-_kun_ aku mencintaimu.' Lirih Sakura sambil pasrah dengan tarikan tangan Naruto.

"ARRGGHHH!" Sasuke sekarang tengah melenguh hebat karena ia merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

'Kami-_sama _tolong aku, aku masih ingin hidup. Dan dia mencintaiku. Lirih Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Naruto bisa terbebas dari hidup vampire dalam masalah cinta, karena ia memang terus berusaha melakukan semuanya agar keganjalan itu menghilang.

.

.

"Eh? Teme dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke baru masuk setelah 15 menit Kakashi-_sensei_ memasuki kelas.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Dia berada dikelas 11-C tetangga kita." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengantarkannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm. Tentunya, memangnya kau kenapa menanyakan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku mulai...

Mencintai gadis itu." Jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

"Jadi kau akan berpacaran dengannya?" Naruto terlihat cerah.

"NARUTO DIAM!" tegur Kakashi pada muridnya.

"HEHE ia _sensei_." Naruto langsung diam memperhatikan.

TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Kau mau kemana Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Menemui Sakura." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yokatta, Teme sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya." Ucap Naruto tulus.

.

.

"Aku menepati janjiku." Jawab Sasuke ketika mendapati Sakura sedang berada diluar kelasnya.

"Haha kalau begitu ayo!" kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN SUDAH MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH!" jerit salah satu siswi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghiraukan mereka semua, mereka berdua langsung berjalan ber iringan walau tidak berpegangan tangan.

"Kau dengar Sasuke-_kun_ mereka menyebut kita sebagai sepasang kekasih." Kata Sakura merasa senang.

"Hn. Aku dengar." Jawab Sasuke singat.

"Hahaha aku akan mencoba memanasi mereka!" Sakura langsung memegang tangan Sasuke.

'Dingin.' Kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ darahmu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"V." Jawab Sasuke.

"V apa itu? Kenapa dingin? Apakah kau bukan manusia?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Memang aku bukan manusia." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Karena itu kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau kau ingin selamat." Ancam Sasuke dingin.

**TBC**

Mohon review an nya readers semua, author butuh review an kalian. Dan Arigatou yang sudah membarikan saran dan kritikan nya baik sesudah dan sebelumnya..

Arigatou

Mungkin author akan lama lagi update nya ;)

_**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**_


End file.
